Teardrops
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: a songfic for Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift. One sided MarkRoger.


A/N: This is a songfic based on the song Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift. I don't own Rent, or the song.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

**that I want, and I'm needing everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything**

**that I have to live without.**

I looked at Mark, as he got ready to go out with his new girlfriend, Maureen. He turned to look at me, and I forced a smile. It didn't reach my eyes, but I knew Mark wouldn't notice. He's probably thinking about this _wonderful beautiful_ girl Maureen whose stolen his heart. I wonder how beautiful she really is. I bet she's perfect for Mark. He talks about her a lot. I hate to admit it, but I'm so jealous.

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny**

**That i can't even see anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.**

We're sitting on the couch, just like we used to. But something's changed. Mark's so happy. Mark's talking to me, telling me some story about his date last night. I laugh, and it seems its in the appropriate place. I'm not really paying much attention, and the laugh was because I knew that I was just so focused on Mark, I probably wouldn't notice if someone like... Elvis walked through the loft. He's talking about how he's in love with Maureen. He's talking about how he's _finally_ got it right. I'm so happy for him, but it hurts just the same. I think about him at night, when I'm trying to go to sleep. I wonder if he'd ever guess that he's all I think about sometimes, when lying in bed.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.**

Mark's on a date. He seems to be on a lot of those lately, leaving me alone in the loft. He thinks I'm all broody because of April. Sure, I was for awhile. Teardrops keep staining my guitar, and the one time he walked in he assumed it was because of April. That wasn't true. He was the reason. I keep wishing on the first star I see each night, that one day he'll finally realize that I'm right for him. He's like one of those songs that you hear when you're riding around in a car, and you just have to sing a long. You don't know why... but you do.

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breath?**

**and there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She better hold him tight, give him all her love,**

**looks in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky cause**

Mark walks by, and my breath gets caught in my throat. It takes me awhile to breathe properly again. He's walking by, and I just can't stand how perfect he seems. He's so flawless, and I wish I could be like that. He has his girl, his art, his friends... and I have nothing. No girlfriend (or boyfriend for that matter), I can't seem to play anything other then Mussetta's Waltz, and my friends have all been avoiding me. I hope Maureen holds him close, the way he likes to be held. I hope she focuses all her love on him. I hope that when she looks into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, she knows how lucky she is.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**

**he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do.**

If all I ever do is cry when I get my guitar, I should just give it up. It's not supposed to get wet. I need to stop wishing on those stars, cause it's not doing any good. Can you make a decision to stop singing a long to the addicting song? I don't know. I can't give any of it up just yet. The tears, the wishing, or being addicted to Mark.

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight.**

I get convinced to go to the Life with Mark, only to have to walk home by myself. He's off with Maureen, leaving shortly after I got there. I enter the empty loft, and go to my room. I turn off the light, and look at the picture on my night stand. It's of Mark, Mark and I. One of the only pictures I have, and it's of him. Staring at it, I start to cry. I put it down, so I can't see it anymore and close my eyes, trying to go to sleep. Maybe tonight...

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one whose got enough of me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

**and he's all that I need to fall into.**

I love him so much I cry. Roger Davis, guitarist, punk rock sex God, cries over Mark Cohen. Scrawny Jewish albino film maker. He's the only one who knows enough about me, the only one who I trust enough that he even could break my heart, and he does. I would give up all the time I have left to spend it with him, and even that wouldn't be enough. I want to be around him, and he wants to be around Maureen. If I could just be around him, if I could just know that he'd catch me if I fell for him... I have fallen for him. He doesn't need to know that. He worries about me enough. So I'll just keep on smiling...

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...**


End file.
